


Festival

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M, Romance, scifi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walau sudah menghabiskan tiap hari berdua, kencan tak ada salahnya bukan? Apalagi mengunjungi Lovers Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_** : _Copyright_ Doctor Who ada pada BBC. Tulisan ini hanyalah _fanfiction_ belaka, tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya asli ataupun memperburuk citra karya asli atau orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya serta tidak dimaksudkan untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.
> 
> Ditulis dalam rangka Fujoshi Independence Day.

“Mmmmhhh …,” Jack membuka matanya. Dia melirik ke bawah ke arah dadanya. The Doctor masih tidur pulas tengkurap berbantal dadanya. Jack mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut coklat The Doctor yang berantakan. Dia tersenyum.

Berapa lama mereka sudah bersama? Hidup mereka tidak linear. Dia harus tanya The Doctor soal ini. Bahkan kapan mereka berdua memulai hubungan, bahkan Jack pun tidak tahu.

Jack mengingat-ingat lagi mengapa dia kembali ke TARDIS secara (mungkin) permanen. Saat dia sangat terpuruk, sama halnya dengan The Doctor, The Doctor mengulurkan tangannya pada Jack. Begitulah. Dua makhluk kesepian berpetualang bersama. Banyak orang singgah telah di hatinya, tapi bukan berarti dia berhenti mencintai The Doctor. Lalu perlahan-lahan mereka ….

Jack mengelus-elus pipi The Doctor dengan ibu jarinya.

“Hai, Jack, sudah bangun?”

“Ah, sudah bangun juga rupanya.”

The Doctor menggeliat dan merentangkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia memeluk Jack lagi dan membelai-belai perutnya, “Hari ini kita mau ke mana lagi?”

“Hmmm …, ke mana ya? Apa kita mau di dalam TARDIS saja? ‘Bersenang-senang’ seperti semalam?”

“Bagaimana kalau bersenang-senang sambil mandi, Jack?” tanya The Doctor sambil menarik selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur.

***O***

“Jadi Jack, ada usul kali ini kita mau ke mana?”

“Kita ke Lovers Festival di Opiqersti?”

“Ah, setiap tanggal 6 bulan 9 menurut penanggalan lokalnya?”

“Persis. Tapi Doctor, bisa kan kita datang pas betul tanggal enam bulan sembilannya?” Jack memasang lagi wajah jahilnya.

“Hei Jack, aku ini Time Lord,” balas The Doctor sambil memprogram koordinat dan waktu tujuan mereka.

“Time Lord yang telat membawa Rose pulang selama setahun.”

“Oi! Itu kan dulu! Aku bisa mengantar Martha pulang sesuai jadwal,” katanya sambil menarik tuas dematerialisasi. TARDIS mulai berguncang dan Jack berpegangan pada _console_. “Nah! Sudah sampai! Cek sana meleset tidak,” ujar The Doctor agak sedikit angkuh.

Jack mengulurkan tangannya pada The Doctor. “Ayo,” katanya lembut. The Doctor menyambut uluran tangannya.

Mereka melangkah ke pintu. Jack mendorong pintu TARDIS dengan ringan. Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah tanah lapang yang meriah penuh dengan orang lalu lalang. Lentera-lentera berbentuk aneka bunga berwarna-warni bergelantungan di sana-sini.

The Doctor menghirup udara dalam-dalam, tampak gembira. “Ah, banyak yang dijual. Ramai!” The Doctor memutar tubuhnya sehingga mantel cokelatnya berkibaran. “Ini menyenangkan sekali! Bagaimana caranya kalian manusia tidak pernah lupa caranya bersenang-senang?” katanya sambil berlari gembira.

Jack tersenyum melihatnya. The Doctor kadang seperti anak kecil. Tapi seperti kata The Doctor sendiri, apa gunanya jadi orang dewasa kalau tak bisa bersikap kekanakan sesekali? Jack melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ah, ada penjual kerang kukus. Jack segera melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

Semerbak aroma bawang putih, jeruk nipis dan cabai rawit yang lezat menguar dari mangkok-mangkok berisi kerang pipih dengan cangkangnya yang terbuka berwarna putih porselen dengan motif garis zigzag berwarna biru gelap dengan porsi untuk dimakan berdua. Ada juga kerang-kerang berbentuk persegi panjang mirip pisau lipat dengan warna gradasi merah gelap. Mangkok-mangkok lain berisi kerang pipih putih tulang bercangkang tipis.

“Selamat malam. Mau beli kerang yang mana?” salah satu penjaga stand kerang kukus yang berambut biru gelap bertanya pada Jack.

“Hmm … macam-macam sekali kerangnya. Biar kupikirkan dulu. Bumbunya sama semua?”

“Ya. Anda dan suami suka kerang yang mana? Semua kerang di sini segar.”

Rupanya penjual kerangnya melihat dia dan The Doctor tadi. Apa sekarang mereka kelihatan betul sebagai pasangan?

“Ah, kami belum menikah kok. Kami sih tidak terlalu punya kesukaan yang spesifik soal ini. Yang itu saja,” kata Jack sambil menunjuk kerang putih bermotif garis zigzag biru.

“Baik,” kata penjual berambut biru itu sambil mengambil semangkok kerang yang dimaksud Jack. Dia menaburkan bawang merah goreng, menaruh separuh jeruk nipis dan sesendok cabai rawit kukus di mangkok kerangnya. Jack segera membayar kerangnya.

Jack terus berjalan menyusuri lorong diantara stand-stand penjual. Ke manakah The Doctor? Pasti sedang sibuk melihat-lihat. Tak akan sulit menemukannya. Jack hapal betul sosoknya, posturnya. Kibasan mantel cokelatnya ….

“Jack! Hei, Jack!”

Nah itu dia muncul. Panjang umur. Jack tersenyum melihat The Doctor menghampirinya.

“Jack, ayo kita nyalakan dan pasang lentera di sana!” The Doctor yang membawa sebuah kotak karton menunjuk ke arah tempat lentera-lentera berbentuk bunga digantung.

Berjalan sebentar saja mereka sampai di tempat penjual lentera. Mereka memilih salah satu lentera berwarna biru. Terlihat di sekitar mereka pasangan-pasangan menyalakan lentera dan menggantungnya di plang-plang berkait

“Konon katanya kalau menyalakan lentera berdua dan menggantungnya berdua juga di Opiqersti ini, hubungannya akan awet,” kata The Doctor saat mereka berdua menyalakan lenteranya.

“’Awet’ untuk standar kita berdua lain sekali dengan standar orang lain,” timpal Jack saat mereka menggantungkan lentera di kait, tangan mereka yang menggenggam gantungan lentera saling bersentuhan.

“Ya. Tak ada yang abadi. Aku ingin bersamamu selama yang aku bisa, selama mungkin.”

“Doctor, entah selamanya, entah sementara, aku bahagia pernah bertemu denganmu. Pernah bersama denganmu. Aku tidak ingin menggantikannya dengan apapun.”

The Doctor tersenyum lembut pada Jack, “Sekarang lebih baik kita makan kerang dan kue ketannya. Keburu dingin. Ah, itu ada ayunan. duduk di sana saja”

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di salah satu ayunan. Jack mengambil salah satu kerangnya dan mengulurkannya pada the Doctor. The Doctor mengisap kerang itu untuk mengambil daging dan kuahnya. Ada sedikit kuah menetes di bibirnya. The Doctor menjilat setetes kuah itu. Harus diakui, The Doctor menggunakan mulutnya itu sangat, ah, _menarik_.

“Jack, mau kue yang rasa apa? _Dulce berry_?” tanyanya sambil menguluran salah satu kue ketan yang berbentuk bulat.

Tanpa babibu Jack memakan langsung kue itu dari tangan The Doctor, dengan melibatkan lidahnya menjilat jari-jari kekasihnya.

“Kau tahu Doctor, ada banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan cinta dan mempererat keintiman. Ada yang sangat nikmat dan melibatkan lidah.”

“Weeeelll Jack, kita bisa melakukannya satu sama lain dengan lidah masing-masing. Tapi tempat ini terlalu ramai. Mana ada privasi? Nanti saja di TARDIS.”

“Rencana yang menarik Doctor. Tentu saja aku rela menunggu dengan sabar,” seringai Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke. Kelar. Molor gara-gara sakit. Jadi, ada komentar?


End file.
